I n t u i t i o n
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Las meditaciones de Asmita eran más duraderas que nunca, intuía que deseaba evitarle de esta manera. ¿Pero cuál es el trasfondo de esto? Adv: Songfic. Yaoi.


**Adv: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Yaoi Deumita/Defmita. Cambio de visiones, en ocasiones es Deuteros y en otras Asmitas, se notará enseguida, espero no tengan problemas con eso. _

**Intuiton**

Sus pasos totalmente livianos se deslizaban con suma rapidez a través de las escalinatas, acostumbrados ya al recorrido que debían realizar desde el templo de Géminis al de Virgo.  
Acostumbraba ir bastante seguido a realizarle visitas a Asmita, la única persona a la cual podía considerar como cercano, amigo e incluso algo más. Era la única persona que había logrado penetrar el vicioso círculo que poseía junto a su hermano mayor.

"_Mi intuición me dice que me dejarás  
No te rindas."_

Sin embargo, estos últimos días había logrado notar un cambio extraño en la actitud del dorado. No sabría decir exactamente a qué se debía, no lograba discernir si había sido él quién había hecho algo mal. Pero por más que repasaba sus acciones no lograba dar con nada en específico y eso, le atemorizaba.  
¿Qué podría haber hecho mal para provocar semejante cambio drástico en el siempre imperturbable Asmita?

"_Que si esto o aquello, solo me das excusas.  
No te rindas."_

Había intentado conversarlo un par de veces con él, pero simplemente le sonreía, intentando calmarle, aclamando que no se debía nada más que al trabajo y que últimamente ha estado bastante ocupado por medio de sus meditaciones.

Preparando una pequeña misión encomendada por el mismísimo patriarca.

¿Tan importante era como para que se sumiera en completa meditación prácticamente el día entero?

"_Esta vez se siente diferente tu frío adiós.  
Adiós.  
No te rindas."_

Había aguardado ahí, sentado a un lado de los pilares, observando de manera casi embelesada como los cabellos rubios se mecían en respuesta a las pequeñas brisas que lograban cruzar el templo. Sus pestañas no se movían en absoluto, parecía una estatua sumamente bien hecha, fina y sofisticada.

—Asmita, ya me voy.. Aspros volverá en cualquier momento.

Más bien se trataba de un aviso, aunque sabía perfectamente que este no sería contestado. Se puso de pie y acomodó sus sencillas prendas, palmeándose el polvo que estas pudiesen tener. Le dedicó una última mirada al guardián antes de voltearse y decidir irse de ahí.

Pero una voz sumamente tranquila y conocida le detuvo.

—Adiós, Deuteros.

Simplemente fue eso, nada más, nada menos. Ni siquiera había cambiado su posición. Solo pronunció esas palabras y continuó con lo que estuviese haciendo.

En ese momento, supo que algo no andaba bien. Asmita no saldría de su meditación simplemente para despedirle, sobre todo si estaba inmerso en medio de una misión.

Esa despedida… Era mucho más que una simple despedida, pero en ese momento no lo sabía.

"_No puedo dejarte ir.  
Porque te amo."_

La curiosidad no le dejaba tranquilo, ¿Por qué sentía que todo eso tenía un significado más grande? ¿Por qué le daba mala espina?

¿Por qué sentía que le estaba despidiendo durante un buen período de tiempo?

"_Me dijiste que me amabas, pero ahora,  
¿Por qué dices adiós?"_

Al día siguiente también acudió al templo de la Virgen, esperando encontrar respuestas en aquella silueta que parecía no querer salir de su estado de meditación, mucho menos con él presente.  
Ni un saludo, ni una sola despedida. Ni un gesto, una señal. Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

"_No puedo dejarte ir así, nunca.  
Porque te amo."_

Aquello solo lograba intranquilizarle de manera desproporcional, no sabía cómo actuar ante ello. Había intentado hablarle, interrumpir su meditación, hacerle gestos para que le permitiera un poco de su atención.

Pero todo fue simplemente inútil.

"_Oh.. Con solo una excusa,  
no trates de dejarme."_

Luego de esa noche entendió.

No, entendió en el momento en que entró en la sala patriarcal y, manipulado por su hermano Aspros intentó proferirle un golpe al sumo sacerdote. Entendió cuando reconoció ese cosmos apacible y lleno de luz intervenir en los planes de su gemelo mayor.

"_Por favor no te vayas, vayas, vayas.  
Por favor no te vayas."_

Por primera vez había sentido algo quebrarse en su interior. Nunca, nunca había sentido una sensación igual. Ni siquiera cuando le trataron de bastardo, ni como un niño maldito. Aquello no era nada más que una nimiedad comparado con ello.

Asmita estaba poniendo a prueba a la única persona por la que había vivido tanto desprecio. La única persona que amaba y admiraba, enjuiciaba a su contraparte.

"_¿Puedes mirarme de nuevo una sola vez?"_

Todo había finalizado, con un resultado totalmente desastroso e inesperado. Sabía que el corazón de Deuteros ahora mismo se tambaleaba más que nunca. Había perdido a su hermano, la persona quien creía había luchado todos estos años por su libertad. Por desprenderle de esa máscara.

Pero Asmita estaba lejos de sentirse culpable por ello. Le entristecía enormemente y sentía su corazón apretado, acongojado. Pero no por Aspros, sino por Deuteros.

¿A este punto había llegado la manipulación de su hermano mayor?

Todo había quedado en absoluto silencio. Por su parte, se limitó a seguir la figura del gemelo menor cargando a Aspros entre sus brazos, el traidor.

"_Por favor no te vayas, vayas, vayas.  
Odio las despedidas tristes."_

—Deuteros

Se detiene de inmediato al sentir como los pasos del mayor cesaban, dándole la oportunidad de hablar. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien qué decir, sería totalmente cínico que le demostrase su sentido pésame.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Asmita?

—Dentro de mi misión, se incluía no hablar con nadie de esto

Una pequeña perturbación en el cosmos del gemelo le indicaba la inestabilidad mental que sentía ahora mismo. Pero no mentiría, sería sincero, no quería guardar nada más entre ellos.

—Debí saber que nunca me confiarías algo así

Su voz sonaba profundamente herida. No sonaba como un reclamo, nada de eso, sonaba como si su alma misma estuviese llorando sangre. Y aquello.. Aquello si había logrado perturbarle.

—No se trataba de confianza Deuteros..

—Cállate, no quiero seguir escuchándote

Sus párpados tiemblan con suavidad, no podía evitar sentir que todo aquello construido a lo largo de los años comenzaba a desmoronarse como una ligera torre de naipes.

"_Porque te amo,  
vuelve otra vez a mí.  
Cada día será doloroso para mí.""_

Escuchó el sonido de los pasos nuevamente, sintiéndose extrañamente intranquilo. Aunque sabía que ahora mismo Deuteros sólo podría dirigirse a enterrar a su hermano, algo le decía que, nada sería como antes. Absolutamente nada.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Eso no te concierne, Virgo.

Aprieta los labios, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, cualquier ataque recibido antes no sería más que una simple molestia comparado con esto. Inhala profundamente aire, intentando comprender la mente de Deuteros, pero la suya ya era un completo caos, no podía fingir entenderlo.

Porque nunca lo haría.

"_Mi intuición me dice que tú y yo  
estamos llegando al final.  
No te rindas."_

—¿Piensas abandonar el Santuario?

Los pasos del mayor cesaron durante unos mínimos segundos, pero ni siquiera se volteó para mirarle.

—Este nunca fue mi lugar

No, no, no. Eso no era cierto. Siempre le había parecido sumamente injusta la manera de vivir del gemelo menor, escondiéndose en las sombras, sobreviviendo con lo poco que se le permitía ser, siendo estigmatizado y señalado simplemente por nacer bajo una estrella de infortunio. Nada podía ser más injusto que eso.

Como si su destino simplemente hubiese sido escrito bajo la simple concepción.

"_Sigues quejándote de esto y aquello.  
No te rindas."_

—De todas formas este lugar te corresponde, como sucesor de Géminis

No entraría en una discusión por ello con el moreno, sería solo una incansable e insostenible plática, que no pensaba mantener con él, mucho menos en una situación así.

"_Está esperando por la oportunidad de un frío adiós.  
No te rindas.  
No puedo dejarte ir.  
Porque te amo.""_

—Este lugar puede ir buscándose otro géminis, no me interesa.

¿Cómo podía convencerle? ¿Cómo podía persuadirle para que tomara aquel puesto y viviera con el mentón en alto? ¿Cómo podía pedirle tan egoístamente que se hiciera con lo que le pertenecía?

—Adiós, Asmita

Reconoció ese tono de voz, fue el mismo que utilizó aquella vez cuando estaba meditando, y luego, Deuteros intentaba averiguar arduamente el por qué. Le estaba devolviendo un trago de su propia medicina.

Y no le culpaba, por más que le doliera, no podía evitar comprenderlo.

"_Oh, un falso amor como este,  
me está lastimando más y más.  
Por favor no te vayas, vayas, vayas.  
Por favor no te vayas  
¿Puedes mirarme de nuevo una sola vez?"_

El sonido de los pasos retornaron de manera casi dolorosa, marcando el término de algo y el inicio de otra vida. Para ambos, este suceso no era unilateral. No solo le afectaría al menor de los gemelos.

Era algo sumamente duro y complejo para Asmita también. Acostumbrado a la presencia ajena en su templo, a interactuar con él. Todo se volvería terriblemente solitario de un momento a otro, en un parpadeo.

Espero que al menos, cuando Deuteros bajara las escalinatas, le dirigiera una mirada, una pequeña y simple mirada.

Pero no pudo sentirla en ningún momento sobre su persona. El moreno se retiraba decidido, imponiéndose nuevas y arduas metas.

Metas en las cuales él no participaría.

"_Por favor no te vayas, vayas, vayas.  
Odio las despedidas tristes.  
Porque te amo, vuelve otra vez a mí."_

Los días pasaban y el Santuario estaba de luto, pero su luto era distinto, completamente diferente al del resto. Su luto no se debía al gemelo mayor, si no, que se debía al menor. Aquel que se había marchado con todo el puñado de ilusiones, esperanzas y amor que habían recolectado precisamente ahí, en su templo.

"_El largo tiempo y la distancia te borrarán.  
Sin embargo,  
cada día será doloroso para mí."_

De vez en cuando, lograba conectarse tanto con el medio, que lograba percibir aún la presencia de Deuteros en el lugar, como si su energía y cosmos reposara en pequeños restos en aquel lugar que solía utilizar.

Eso lo hacía cada vez más difícil.

Sobre todo, porque de vez en cuando, le hablaba a la nada, pensando que él estaría ahí para escucharle.

"_Tus labios quieren decir adiós."_

—No recuerdo haber dicho que eras bienvenido aquí

—No recuerdo haber oído que no lo era

La mirada de Deuteros se había vuelto realmente fiera desde la última vez, no podía verla, pero podía sentir esas pupilas afiladas pegarse sobre su silueta, escudriñándole profundamente con la mirada.

—Deja de venir aquí

—¿Es una advertencia?

—No, una amenaza

"_Tus ojos siguen tratando de evitarme"  
Ya lo sé debido a mi intuición.  
No quiero decir adiós."_

¿Por qué si recitaba esas palabras se notaba tan indeciso y comenzaba a rehuir la mirada? ¿Por qué no podía darle una respuesta completamente firme y convincente? ¿Sería acaso que aún había algo de esperanza?

—Esta no es tu verdad

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Lo suficiente como para afirmarlo

Ambos guardaron silencio. El de géminis se notaba visiblemente molesto, pero no sabía si era a causa de Asmita o él mismo.

"_No digas adiós, no digas adiós.  
No digas adiós, adiós, no me dejes.  
No abandones el amor, no me hagas esto.  
Porque te amo."_

—Vete y déjame en paz, ¿Acaso ya no meditas todo el día?

—Esa fue una situación especial

—Ajá

Deuteros sonrió con sorna, como si quisiera burlarse de las palabras del rubio. Como si solo aquello le hiciera sentir mucho mejor.

"_No digas no, no, no.  
No evites mis ojos."_

—Supongo que fue un error venir aquí, aún no estás preparado para esta conversación

Y aquello no le pudo llegar más en el orgullo al peliazul.  
¿Qué no estaba preparado? ¡Falacias! Se había dedicado únicamente a ponerse en situaciones extremas, entrenar, empoderarse, hacer sucumbir al volcán ante su poder.

Todo con el objetivo de "prepararse". ¿Quién era él para decirle eso? ¿Qué derecho tenía?

—¿Crees que lo de tu hermano fue mi culpa, Deuteros?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, consternado ante la pregunta.

"_Paso a paso, ¿Por qué estás tratando de alejarte de mí?"_

—No, no ha sido culpa tuya

Su voz sonaba aún más rasposa de lo usual, la esencia y las cenizas del volcán habían logrado magullarla en su estadía ahí. Si Asmita no hubiese estado acostumbrado a ella desde hace mucho antes, no hubiese sido capaz de reconocerla.

—¿Entonces? Dentro de todo lo que hice ¿Qué te ha vuelto de esta manera hacia mí?

Guardó silencio.

"_No digas no, no, no.  
No me gusta esa expresión.  
Lo estoy suplicando así, con lágrimas."_

—¿Ya no queda nada de lo que alguna vez fuimos?

—¿Viniste solo a esto?

—Respóndeme Deuteros, hazlo con sinceridad y te dejaré en paz.

—No, ya no queda nada

—No estás siendo sincero

Suspira frustrado. ¿No podía simplemente irse? ¿Dejarle en paz? ¿Era demasiado pedir?  
Pero conocía a Asmita, sabía que no se iría de ahí sin obtener la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. Frente a él solo era un alma desnuda. Aunque fuese ciego, podía ver mucho más allá.

—No es por ti, es por mí

Y ahí, Asmita no supo rebatirle.

"_Por favor no te vayas, vayas, vayas,  
por favor no te vayas."_

Desde la roca en la que se encontraba sentado, podía sentir como el cosmos de Asmita comenzaba a elevarse de manera peligrosa. Muerde su labio inferior con aquel colmillo sobresaliente, intentando adivinar cuál era su plan, ¿Acaso pensaba irse de este mundo así sin más?

Imposible.

Pero tampoco podía hacer nada, por más que quisiera intervenir, aún no era el momento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer participar en esta guerra.

"_No rompas mi corazón,  
no me rompas el corazón.  
No me dejes, todavía te amo."_

'La muerte solo es un cambio de estado del cuerpo, Deuteros'  
'La muerte no es sólo muerte, es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo'  
'Nada termina, solo retorna y vuelve a comenzar'

Las palabras de Virgo se agolpaban en su cabeza, se lleva una mano a la sien. Todo eso siempre le pareció absurdo. La muerte solo es muerte, el fin de la vida, inicio de un nuevo sufrimiento en otras tierras. El término de todo.

Dos visiones muy distintas, pero que sin embargo, en una ocasión, habían llegado a asimilarse.

'Te amo'

"_Por favor no te vayas, vayas, vayas.  
Odio las despedidas tristes."_

Ese cosmos lleno de luz que tanto había disfrutado en algún momento de su vida, ya alcanzaba el infinito, era completamente sorprendente.

Pero luego de eso, se apagó, de golpe, sin nada más.

Asmita murió con él.

"_Porque te amo, vuelve otra vez a mí."_

Agacha la cabeza, agradeciendo haber aclarado las cosas con él antes de que esto sucediera. Pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado, triste, atormentado.

Inútil.

Aprieta los puños con fuerzas. ¿Qué había llevado al dorado a llegar hasta ese punto? ¿Athena, la esperanza, los humanos? ¿Qué?

"_El largo tiempo y la distancia te borrarán.  
Sin embargo,  
todos los días serán una pesadilla para mí."_

—Nos volveremos a ver en otra vida, Demonio de la Isla Kanon.

_**Comentarios:**_

_¡Buenas! Aquí llegué yo con un nuevo songfic, esta vez DeuterosxAsmita, espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
Va con dedicatoria, a Kiti, mi partner de esta pareja tan boni y que estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco. El regalo va un poco atrasado porque ya sabes, la u consume la vida y el alma. ¡Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños Kiti hermosa! Que cumplas muchos años más, espero igualmente, que te haya gustado, después de todo, va especialmente para ti._

_¡Love you!_

_**Canción:**__ Intuition - CNBLUE_

_**¿Reviews c:?**_


End file.
